


Torn To Pieces

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Bloodline (TV 2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Mutual Masturbation, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: The last thing you expected when you came to the Rayburn house to celebrate your parents 30th anniversary, was to fall head over heels with their oldest son, Danny. A man old enough to be your father…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Readers name is Rose.

The beautiful shore along the coast of Key West was soaked in the warm light from the morning sun and you let out a soft sigh, finally feeling relaxed and comfortable after your hell week at work. You shifted your legs a bit in the lounger, then adjusting your blue halterneck bikini with a satisfied smile. You knew you looked good in it, hell, you looked like a fucking goddess and you knew a certain someone would love it for sure. Closing your eyes, you laid back and thought back on your arrival with your parents yesterday. 

It had been in the middle of the day, and you studied the beautiful, white house with big eyes as the cab stopped on the driveway. It was absolutely stunning! And let’s not talk about the view! Palm trees covered the green lawn that ended where the white sand beach started. A single pier stood in the green water and a motorboat was anchored at the end of it.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Your mom’s voice spoke gently beside you and you turned your head towards her with a smile.

“It’s gorgeous mom, really wonderful. I understand why you and dad wanted to get back here for your anniversary.” You patted her hand that rested in her knee and she squeezed your hand with her other, smiling back at you. 

“Me and your dad are so happy you wanted to come with us to celebrate, but don’t you dare stay cooped up with us old people this whole week. A beautiful, young lady like you needs to go out there and have some fun. Experience this stunning nature around here.” 

You gave her a meaningful look, “Mom, you’re 50 years old, not ancient. You and dad can go out there too.” 

Your dad’s laugh rumbled through the air as he stepped out of the cab and opened the door for you and your mom, “Well thanks love, it’s good to know we aren’t ancient,” he joked as he reached out a hand for your mom to help her outside.

“Dad….” You gave him the same meaningful look as you gave your mom as he helped you out of the car, “I’m serious. The two of you need time alone this week.” 

“And we will,” your mother promised when you all stood outside the car, looking up at the large entrance to the house that was almost as big as a mansion. 

“Ah, the Johnson family, I presume?” A woman’s voice caught your attention and a small woman in her seventies approached you from the entrance door. 

“Yes.” Your father smiled while he took the woman’s reached out hand. 

“Well, welcome to the Rayburn’s place, I’m Sally,” she said with a smile and motioned for you to follow her inside. “If you get settled in, my son, Danny, will meet you outside in an hour or so, giving you the welcome tour.” 

“Okay, thank you,” your father answered and you gave the woman a smile before walking with your parents to the reception. After checking in, you got to your rooms and you got the one right next to your parents. You studied the room while unpacking your suitcase. The room was decorated with flowery wallpapers and a king size bed stood at the back wall, a bedside table to its right side, and a wardrobe to its left. When you finished packing up, you took a long, cold shower, washing off all the sweat caused by the hot Florida sun. Then you slipped inside a short, low cut summer dress and pair of flat sandals before heading downstairs to meet your parents. 

They hadn’t come down yet, so you stepped outside to wait under one of the palm trees for some shade. You leaned against the rough surface and closed your eyes, relishing in the brisk wind from the ocean below. 

“Hi there.” 

A deep man’s voice fluttered your eyes open and you turned your head, gazing into a pair of steel blue orbs. They belonged to a man with wild, curly, sun bleached brown hair that waved softly in the wind. He was about a head higher than you and looked to be in his late forties, freckles covering his weathered cheeks and there was something in his eyes that made your heart jump. 

“Hi,” you answered softly and brushed a strand of hair behind your ear as you looked to the ground with a small smile. 

“I’m Danny,” he reached out his hand towards you and you took it with a recognising glance in your eyes. “Are you part of the Johnson family? That I’m supposed to show around?” 

You nodded, “Yes, I’m Rose.” You shook his hand and shuddered when his thumb ran across the back of your hand. A smirk tugged on his lips and you wondered briefly, if he had noticed. 

“Rose,” he tasted your name in his mouth and gave you a smile, “Lovely. It suits you.” 

Blushing, your gaze returned to the ground, “Thank you.” You smiled shyly, your voice only a whisper. What was this man doing to you? He was close to your dad’s age, for God’s sake! But that didn’t stop the warmth that pooled in the pit of your stomach. 

Danny leaned next to you against the palm tree, his eyes taking in your curves with appreciation. You were a looker, that’s for sure. Most definitely too young for him, but when had that ever stopped him before? He reached inside the chest pocket on his shirt, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. 

You were going crazy under his gaze and you shifted your legs a bit, feeling a tingling sensation between your thighs and you turned your head towards the ocean, studying the green water intensely, trying to ignore his burning gaze. 

“Want one?”

Looking back at him, you met those stunning blue eyes again and he cocked you an eyebrow after his questions. You had never fallen so hard in your life. 

“No thanks, I don’t smoke.” You really cursed the way your voice faltered and your face flushed. He must have noticed it, for sure. 

Of course he noticed it. Nothing went unnoticed by Danny and a satisfied smirk danced on his lips. 

“Really? What, daddy won’t let you?” he teased. 

You glared at him, “Shut up. I’m 25 years old and an accountant. I’m pretty capable of making my own decisions.” 

“Oh? Is that supposed to impress me?” He blew out smoke between his thin lips before inhaling another puff. You never thought smoking could look so sexy, but damn, he looked like pure sex. 

“No,” you chuckled nervously and ran your fingers through your hair, not knowing what else to say or where to look. Danny just kept his amused gaze on you while he smoked and you nervously chewed on your lips. 

“Rose!” 

Finally! You gave Danny a fluttering smile before you walked towards your parents. 

Danny tossed the cigarette on the ground and put it out with his sandal before following you. His gaze casually ran over your waist and round ass, imagining holding onto you tightly as he fucked you from behind. 

“Mr and Mrs Johnson, so nice to meet you, I’m Danny,” he flashed them his friendliest smile before shaking their hands. “ and welcome to The Rayburn house.” 

“Thank you, Danny. I’m Larry and this is my wife, Susan,” you father smiled back at him, “I see you met our daughter already.” 

Danny gave you an impish grin and you blushed. “Yes, I’ve talked to the very lovely Rose.” He tilted his head while looking at you and you avoided his gaze with everything you had. God knows you wanted him, but showing it in front of your parents. No way. 

“So, how about I show you the Grand Tour then, get you some drinks and maybe sign you up for some activities.” He glanced at you at the final word, cocking his eyebrow again and you knew exactly what he was implying. It made you burning red and you inhaled slowly, trying to ease the feeling growing between your legs. 

“That’s sounds wonderful,” your mother answered with a smile. 

Danny nodded and motioned for you to walk with him, “Let’s go then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attraction between you and Danny goes further and deeper than you'd ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in the chapter is 'Shape of you' be Ed Sheeran.

"Morning, Rose.” **  
**

Hearing your name, you looked up to be met by Danny’s blue eyes as he stood at the foot of the lounger in his usual shorts and worn-out t-shirt, and your face brightened. The way he looked at you with that mischievous sparkle in his eyes and the little smirk playing in the corner of his mouth, made your cheeks glow in a bright shade of pink. 

“Hey, Danny.” You sat up on the lounger and brushed a strand of hair behind your ear as he settled down next to you. His gaze fell to your breasts covered by your blue bikini and further down to your curves, that were tightly tucked inside a pair of matching bikini bottoms, attached only with a pair of strings on your hips. His tongue flicked out to the corner of his lips as his gaze caught yours while he took the cigarette package out of his pocket. You stretched your arms above your head and yawned, giving him a perfect view of your body as your breasts pushed out against him.

Danny smirked as he lit the cigarette and inhaled a deep puff. You sure were a little tease, he thought while shifting his legs a bit when he felt the swelling inside his pants as his desire flickered to life. 

“Still don’t want any?” he asked and his eyebrows rose as he motioned the package towards you. 

Smiling, you shook your head and leaned back on your arms, “No, I’m good, thanks.” 

“Okay, Daddy’s girl,” he teased with a grin.

“Hey!” You gave him a pretend offended look and punched his arm but Danny only chuckled loudly. Rolling your eyes, you studied him as he smoked; his windblown hair a curly mess around his freckled face and his thick fingers that grasped the cigarette gently and you wondered how he could make your heart beat so much faster. There was something intensely charming and mysterious about him that mesmerised you. Tearing your gaze away from him, it fell upon the boat at the pier as your eyes browsed the white sand beach and turquoise water. You smiled inwardly when an idea came to you. 

“So, that boat…” You pointed towards the pier, “Maybe you’d like to take me for a private tour around the bay?” You tilted your head and batted your lashes while you pinned him with your eyes. 

Danny looked to where you motioned and his eyebrows shot up, “I’m not supposed to take the boat for anything other than group tours.” 

“Aww, scared of getting a scolding from mama? Hmh, Mama’s boy?” you taunted with an lopsided grin. 

A sparkle of fury flashed in his eyes but then his expression softened and he laughed heartily, “You’re playing a dangerous game, young lady.” 

Heat curled down your spine from his words and you drew closer to him, your breasts touching his arm as you peered up at him with lust glittered in your eyes, “Maybe I like playing dangerously?” 

Danny’s pupils flared and his lips curled into a smile, “Is that so?” 

His hot breath brushed against your slightly parted lips and longing whispered through your body as desire radiated between the two of you. You nodded as the corner of your mouth lifted. A key came into your vision as Danny waved it in front of your face and you slipped him a curious gaze. 

“You always walked around with that on you?” 

Danny smirked impishly, “No,” he stated and rose to his feet, slowly sauntering towards the pier and you gawked after him. Oh, that smug little fucker! 

“Are you coming?” he asked when he turned around and held out his arms as he walked backwards in the hot sand. Grinning, you stood up and paced after him. You passed him by with a giggle and ran towards the boat. Danny shook his head and laughed as he watched your cute little ass sway back and forth as you rushed to the boat, and then skipped over the railing. The straining in his pants grew tighter and he smirked, thinking about all the delicious things he wanted to do to you. He hurried after you and jumped into the boat, quickly looming over to the boat panel. 

“Ready?” He glanced back at you where you had settled down on the sun lounger placed in the middle of the boat, his gaze slowly following the length of your legs and down to the curves of your calves. 

“Ready,” you replied with a smile. The cruiser started and Danny steered out towards the open sea ahead of you. 

He showed you the beautiful shores around Florida Keys and you found yourself smiling whenever he spoke about the landscape, as he seemed to know it by heart. 

“Have you lived here all your life?” you asked in a silent moment and Danny turned to look at you, his face blank. 

“No,” he answered shortly and you didn’t pursue it further, getting the feeling it was a sensitive subject. You just smiled coyly and laid down on the lounger, closing your eyes with a content sigh as the warmth from the sun caressed your skin and you dozed off into a light slumber. Danny studied you intensely as you made yourself comfortable on the lounger, his sunny blue eyes lingering on the cleavage in your bikini top. 

The sound from the engine stopping made you blink your eyes open and sit up in haste with a confused expression. “Why are we stopping?” 

“We’re here.” He looked back at you from his seat behind the steering wheel. Your brows knitted as you stood up at the railing to skim the endless ocean surrounding the boat. 

“What do you mean? We’re nowhere.” You put a hand on your waist and jutted your hip as you turned to him with a questioning look. 

A smile tugged on Danny’s lip and he lowered his head before meeting your gaze with piercing eyes, “We’re exactly where I want to be.” 

His voice was drenched in a demanding tone and you gripped the steel railing tightly when your knees weakened from the warmth that surged through you. 

Oh God, what was this man doing to you?! 

Inhaling slowly, you tried to control the fire burning within you and smiled warmly at the eldest Rayburn brother. 

“Do you have any music on this boat?” You really hoped that your voice sounded as calm as you wanted. But the smirk playing in the corner of his lips made you think otherwise and you turned scarlet when he eyed you out. 

“Music?” Danny paused and shoved his hands into his pockets as he gazed out over the deep blue sea before looking back at you. “Yeah, I got music.” He turned to the panel and scrambled through some cd’s before he found what he was looking for. 

The music started playing and you closed your eyes, slowly letting the rhythm possess your body and your hips started swaying seductively. 

_“Girl, you know I want your love_  
_Your love was handmade for somebody like me_  
_Come on now, follow my lead_  
_I may be crazy, don’t mind me_  
_Say, boy, let’s not talk too much_  
_Grab on my waist and put that body on me_  
_Come on now, follow my lead_  
_Come, come on now, follow my lead”_

Danny observed your curves and his whole body throbbed, every inch of him craved for you as heat courses in his veins. His breath hitched and Danny closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply, his brain considering his next actions thoroughly while his body consumed the beat of the music. 

_“I’m in love with the shape of you_  
_We push and pull like a magnet do_  
_Although my heart is falling too_  
_I’m in love with your body_  
_And last night you were in my room_  
_And now my bed sheets smell like you_  
_Every day discovering something brand new_  
_I’m in love with your body”_

Your entire body devoured the rhythm vibrating through the air and you got lost in your own dancing, swallowing every word in the lyrics and realising how true they were. You played with your hair as your dance continued and shuddered when you felt fingers running across your belly and Danny’s body behind you, pressing close into your backside and his warm breath caressing your neck. A moan slipped past your lips and your flesh tingled with desire from his closeness, and from the feeling of his lips softly nibbling at the nape of your neck. His hands caressed their way up over your ribcage and to your back where he started untying the knot on your bikini straps. Your eyes snapped open and your breathing quickened. 

“Danny?…” you asked warily, your eyelids fluttering as your chest rose and fell with rapid breaths. 

“Shhh…” he murmured against your ear as his hands continued their work. 

“W-What if someone comes?” you whispered while nervously checking the water. 

“No one will come,” he assured with heavy breaths as he finished untying the straps and were now brushing your locks to the side to work on the straps around your neck. His fingers gently touching your skin electrified you and you felt breathless when the thin fabric finally fell of your body. The breeze caressing your exposed flesh made your nipples hard and Danny stole your breath when his large palms engulfed your breasts completely, your round mounds a perfect fit in his hands. 

“Fuck, you’re perfect, girl,” he growled as he kneaded your tits and you moaned as you arched your back, and stretched your arms backwards to loop them around his neck. Danny grasped your nipples with his fingertips and pinched them firmly, making you cry out and threw your head back on his shoulder. He seized your jaw roughly and slammed his mouth onto yours, swallowing your whimpers and you felt dizzy, your whole body searing with arousal as his lips massaged yours with firm determination. A disappointed moan slipped your trembling lips when he left your mouth and he chuckled against your throat where he licked on your fervent skin. 

“Is Daddy’s girl getting eager?” His voice slightly hoarse, and you tensed from his words, a mix of shock and desire flooding your body and pooling between your thighs. Before you got time to process things, Danny grabbed a fistful of your hair and yanked your head back. You bit back a scream and your eyes went round when you stared up into his fiery blue orbs. 

“Answer Daddy, little kitten. Tell Daddy what you’re craving for.” 

You were barely able to breathe, yet along answer as your heart pounded wildly. The idea of calling him Daddy aroused a disturbing desire inside of you, one you never thought you would like. But God knows, you did. It felt dirty and filthy in the most desirable way. 

“Y-Yes Daddy,” you finally spoke in a shaky breath, not knowing where your courage came from. “I’m eager, Daddy. Eager for your touch.” This time your voice was nothing but a whine and Danny’s eyes sparkled with delight. 

“Please, touch me, Daddy.” 

The groan that emanated from his lips made you ache with need and your body begged for his touch as you pressed back against the swollen bulge hiding inside his shorts. Danny tugged fiercely at the straps on your bikini bottoms and ripped them off your quivering body with a deep growl. 

“Bend forward,” he commanded throatily with his hands squeezing your hips, sure to leave bruises for days. You obeyed with wobbling knees and your hands clutched the railing tightly as you glanced back at him. Meeting his lustful gaze sent a wave of heat down to your already soaking wet pussy and you bit down on your lip, sending a yearning gaze towards him. 

Danny smirked, feeling satisfied that you had complied so willingly and his thick, hard cock twitched at the sight of your bent over ass. 

“Good girl,” he praised and ran his fingers down your buttock and wasted no time as he dipped two fingers inside you, moving in and out in an agonisingly slow pace. A moan trembled in your throat and you started to move against him in a desperate attempt to get your release as quickly as your body was craving for. But Danny wouldn’t have any of that. Not just yet, anyway. He paused his fingers deep inside of your pussy and you let out a soft whimper. 

He chuckled and leaned his body against yours while his fingers were still inside you, and whispered in your ear, “I want you to cum the moment I say the word, is that clear, young lady?” 

Lust blindsided you and you nodded your head rapidly, “Yes Daddy.” You barely had time to finish your sentence, when his fingers thrusted vigorously inside of you, brushing against your sweet spot deep within you and you threw your head back in rapture, feeling your climax approach faster with each of his thrusts. 

“Now!” he growled with harsh breaths and your slippery pussy clenched around his fingers a second later, your whole body shaking with the forceful pleasure that scorched your body. Panting, you collapsed against the railing and you felt his fingers slip out of you but you had no more time to calm down before you heard him unzipping his shorts and felt his hardness between your butt cheeks as he spread them apart with his calloused hands. 

“You want Daddy’s cock inside your tight little pussy, little girl?” he rasped while he kneaded your buttocks, his thick fingers digging into your flesh and you felt your arousal dripping down your thighs. 

“Yes Daddy! Please…fuck me…” you wailed and pressed against him again. Danny groaned and slapped your ass while he slammed his cock inside of you in one rough thrust. Crying out in pleasure, you arched your back and Danny seized your throat with one large hand, looped his other arm around your waist to pull your body up against his and started fucking you hard. 

“Oh fuck, girl. You’re perfect. So tight for Daddy,” he murmured as his hand pressed a little tighter around your throat and pounded his cock deeper inside of you. A moment later, you felt the pleasant tightening in your lower belly and you came around his throbbing length, with his name screaming from your lips as your body convulsed and your head slumped back against his chest. 

“Ooooh, yes. That’s a good girl.” Danny stared hypnotized at your orgasmic, blissful face when your climax clenched around him and he came right after you, pulled out with a growl just as he spilled his cum on your thighs. His body was still jerking as he kissed your throat and his arms moved down to wrap around your waist. You smiled, totally exhausted and satisfied. 

“You liked that, huh?” he asked smugly and you giggled lightly with a nod.

“Yes,” you croaked with a dry throat. You wettened your lips and turned around in his embrace to look up at him with sparkling eyes. 

Danny tilted your chin up with his index finger and his eyes gleamed with a newborn fire, “Tonight you will be in your parents room at 8, naked in their bed.” 

Your eyes widened in shock and your lips parted when you wanted to protest, but he silenced you with a firm gaze, “Mommy and daddy won’t be home tonight and I’m going to fuck you in their bed, with you screaming for Daddy as you come.” He seized your jaw now and eyed you down, and you never felt smaller in your life. “And you better not be late, little girls who are late will be punished. Is that clear?” 

“Yes Daddy.” Your breath shook and your stomach knotted in fear but you knew you would be in that bed. No questions asked. You were addicted and there was no turning back now. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in your parents bed, just like Danny ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in the chapter is 'Mercy' by Shawn Mendes

Danny had been right. Your parents were away for the evening and wouldn’t be back at the Rayburn’s until tomorrow. Despite knowing that, your heart wouldn’t stop thumping like crazy as you sneaked inside their room. There was something so dirty and sinful about the whole situation as you stripped out of your clothes and crawled underneath your parents covers, the scent of freshly cleaned laundry encircling around you. Thank God, that the sheets had been changed earlier today! **  
**

Laying there waiting nervously, you wondered what you’ve gotten yourself into. Everything had happened so fast, most likely too fast but there was no regret inside of you. Every part of your body and soul desired nothing more than to be with this man. You couldn’t get enough of him. You wanted the ache. You  wanted him in you, all the time. His weight on top of you. You wanted to squeeze him in further and further. You wanted to watch his face. You wanted his sweat to drop onto you and you wanted to drop yours on him. Your body ached right now, pulsating with need just thinking about his naked flesh against yours, his hands touching you…everywhere.

The sudden creak from the door startled you and you tensed, your breathing whisking away when you saw the familiar, messy hair in the doorway. Danny stepped into your view and smirked crookedly when his gaze fell upon your form on the bed, but it fell instantly. You swallowed a lump in your throat when he strolled inside the room with his hands in the pockets of his shorts and a grim look on his face, and you wondered what you possibly could’ve done wrong?

“Dear, dear Rose,” he shook his head slowly with a disappointed gaze upon you. “On your hands and knees, on top of the covers please.”

Your skin flushed from the dominance in his voice and your entire body trembled when you pushed off the covers from your naked body and did as he commanded on wobbling knees. You heart wouldn’t stop skittering as you stood there, waiting for his next demand, with a thrilling sensation charging through you and your wetness already moistening your thighs. It felt like forever, where Danny just stood and watched you with a smirk on his lips and you didn’t dare to look straight at him. You felt yourself blush deeply and you swallowed anew before taking a slow breath, the tension between you was so intense you felt dizzy and your flesh prickled with excitement. 

Please, just do something! 

Danny studied your female flesh with a smirk as he approached the bed, his gaze following the roundness of your hips and your ass that pushed out so deliciously in the air. He couldn’t believe just how willing this gorgeous, young woman was to obey his commands and his dick swelled at the thought of all the things he could do to you. He decided to try something, to see just how submissive you could be. 

Closing your eyes, you tried to escape Danny’s piercing blue eyes, but it was like they could penetrate through flesh and bones and you felt like a deer caught in headlights. The sudden feeling of his fingers stroking your skin electrified your whole body and your breath got caught in your throat as your body jolted with quivers. Danny’s fingers caressed you gently on the low of your back and then down to your butt, where he slowly drew circles with his fingertips. He ran his fingers further down to your inner thighs, moving closer and closer to your throbbing pussy and you found yourself unable to breath. Danny chuckled when he gathered some of your juices that dripped down your thighs. 

“Well, well little girl…so wet already for daddy? Such a dirty little one, you are,” he snickered as he lifted his hand to his mouth and you stared at him as he slipped a finger between his pouting lips and sucked it off. A desperate sound between a moan and a whimper left your parted lips, your body shaking and aching with desire, your thighs trembling and you squeezed them firmly together, trying to get some kind of relief for the ache, but it was useless. This was all too much for you to endure. 

“P-Please, daddy,” you whimpered and glanced up at Danny, who looked back at you with a smug grin as his fingers slid out from his mouth.

“Yes, pet?” 

Oh fuck! Pleasured heat trashed through your body from his words and your flushed face begged for him. His hand had returned between your thighs and you separated them willingly, inviting him in. But he never touched you where you wanted. “P-Please, daddy, touch me.” You felt desperate, needy but right now you didn’t care a fuck about that. 

“I am touching you,” he teased as his fingers kept dancing on the sensitive flesh on your inner thighs. “You have to be more specific than that.” His tongue flicked out to lick the corner of his lips as his eyes were glued to your exposed pussy. Fuck knows, he wanted nothing more than to slam his dick into your tight, little hole but that was for later. Now was playtime. 

You closed your eyes in shame, you couldn’t believe he would make you say it! But your body was begging for attention, to be filled with pleasure and the words escaped your lips before you got a chance to contemplate them. 

“Please, daddy! Touch my pussy!” you cried out in desperation and your face turned crimson red. But you couldn’t care less. All you wanted was to have the release your body was craving for. 

Danny chuckled and leaned down, his hot breath caressing your ear as he whispered, “Tonight you’re my little sex toy, to do what I please with, understood?” His voice was husky in your ear and you bit your lip as you nodded eagerly .“Yes, daddy.” You were willing to do anything, you wanted to please him in any way you could, but right now, all you wanted was for him to touch you. 

“Good girl,” he murmured and dipped his thick, middle finger inside your soaking wet pussy. 

“Oh God…” you whispered as pleasure finally rushed your body and you started moving against him. That earned a slap on your ass and you gasped, glancing up at him with widened eyes. His gaze was hard and dark. 

“Ah-ah…stay still, pet. Don’t you fucking move, or I’ll smack that ass so red you won’t be able to walk straight for days.” 

Staring bewildered at him, you could only nod silently and Danny smiled. “Good pet.” His finger started moving inside you and your breathing quickened as pleasure rippled through you again. Another digit pushed inside and you moaned, your gaze still locked with his. It was so hard not to move against his fingers and you had to close your eyes in concentration. 

“No! Look at me! I want to see those pretty eyes when you come,” he breathed heavily and you obediently opened them again with a whimper. “That’s my girl.” Danny smirked as he pushed a third finger inside and you gasped when he upped his pace. Instantly, you felt the tightening in your core when his fingers filled you up completely and brushed against your sweet spot. It only took a few seconds before you clenched around his fingers and you cried out in pleasure when you came, your eyes never eluding his dilated gaze. Danny pressed a hand over your mouth to silence your screams and his orbs bore like hard steel into your full blown eyes when you rode out the final convulsions of your orgasm. 

“Oh God, you’re beautiful, little one,” he murmured hoarsely and released his hard grip. You collapsed on the bed with unsteady breaths, your chest heaving rapidly and you smiled with satisfaction. 

“Come here.” Danny ordered and gave you no time to calm down as he moved to the foot of the bed and beckoned with his finger for you to follow. You inched closer on shaking hands and knees. “On your back, head over the edge.” 

There was a flicker of hesitation inside of you when you realized he wouldn’t fuck you yet, at least not where you wanted. Danny grabbed your jaw roughly and leaned down, his nose only inches from yours as he forced your head up painfully high and a whimper trembled from your lips. 

“You disappoint me pet. I thought you would let me fuck you however I wanted tonight. But apparently I was wrong.” He sighed. “Tell me, young lady, am I wrong?” he prompted with a raised eyebrow. 

You shook your head quickly, tears swelling in your eyes as he squeezed your jaw tighter. “N-No daddy, you’re not wrong. Please, do…do what you want with me.” Your voice was low as a whisper and the small tears forming in your eyes started trickling down your cheeks.  

“Shhh,” Danny hushed and softly kissed your eyelids, first your right and then your left and a shaky breath left your lungs. “It’s alright, little one. Now, do as daddy said.” He let go of your jaw and you placed yourself like he wanted, your head hanging over the edge. You watched as he unfastened his shorts and pulled them down along with his black boxers, then stepping his bare feet out of them. The sight of his throbbing cock made you shimmer with desire and your face flushed when he wrapped his thick fingers around his impressive length as he moved closer to your mouth. You couldn’t take your eyes of him, you noticed every bulging vein along the straining skin and the aching desire returned between your thighs. 

“Open that pretty mouth of yours,” he commanded deeply as he tossed his dick with thick fingers, smearing the leaking precum down the velvety head. You swallowed hard before opening wide and let your jaw hung loose as Danny aimed his cock towards your mouth, pushing forward into your lips and you swallowed before opening wider to accommodate his size. He pushed further, his shaft sliding over your tongue, and hitting the back of your throat.  
  
Your eyes widened as Danny’s thick and long cock filled your entire mouth, making you choke and gag when he hit the back of your throat. He didn’t stop pushing and you found it almost impossible to breathe.  
  
“Oh fuck! There it is…” Danny groaned upon hearing your gags and he thrusted deeper down your throat. Then he pulled back until just the head of his cock was in your mouth. You moaned as you circled your tongue around the cock resting in your mouth, taking long deep inhales through your  nose.   
  


“God, you’re such a good, little toy for daddy,” he praised and reached down between his legs to grip the back of your head with both his hands as he began to fuck your face with slow and deep strokes.  
  
“Mhm,” you moaned around the cock in your mouth as spittle drooled down your chin, your cunt aching painfully and you lowered your hand between your legs and started circling your fingers on your clit, matching the pace in which your mouth was being fucked.  
  
“No, don’t you dare fucking touch yourself!” Danny growled between moans and moved one of his hands to push your hand away as he kept a steady rhythm of fucking your mouth, and you whined desperately around his hardness.   
  
Danny smirked impishly as his hands moved to wrap around your throat, squeezing firmly and started fucking your mouth with vigor, his balls slapping against your face as he thrusted fast into your wet warmth and you felt dizzy from the lack of air. Danny could feel his cock against his fingers through your throat and it wasn’t long until he felt his balls tightening.  
  
“Ooohh…fuck!…” he cried out his pleasure as he came with a deep thrust, his grip on your throat tightening as he shot ropes of hot white semen down your throat. You swallowed the salty and bitter taste of his cum, milked out every last drop as you struggled for air around the now flaccid dick in your mouth. You watched Danny’s blissful face, eyes closed and mouth hanging open as he breathed heavily and you felt a strange feeling of pride inside of you that you could pleasure him this way. Danny opened his eyes and looked down at you with a satisfied smile, his grip around your throat loosening and you took a deep, pent-up breath as his cock slipped out between your lips. 

“Come here,” he husked and you struggled to pull yourself up on trembling legs. Once you were sitting up on your knees, Danny cupped your face and leaned down to catch your lips in a tender kiss, tasting himself on your tongue. He then pulled away and smirked, “Lay down on your back and spread those gorgeous legs of yours, pet,” he spoke in a low purr. You obeyed him without as much as a word, excitement tingling in your body as you were wondering what he would do to you next, hoping that he would finally take you, fill you up completely and release the aching desire scorching in your body. 

Danny only smirked while he reached inside the chest pocket on his shirt for a cigarette and a lighter. He lit it while stumbling backwards until he slumped down on an armchair, still looking at you with an lopsided grin. 

“Touch yourself,” he ordered and took a deep inhale of his cigarette, slowly blowing the smoke out as his blue orbs fixed on the glistening folds between your parted legs. 

Your skin flushed as warmth spread through you and you looked embarrassed at him, “W-What?” 

Danny’s eyebrow rose and he tilted his head, “Don’t get disobedient with me now, young lady. Now…” he paused and nodded towards your pussy, “Touch. Yourself.” The steady stream of dominance eluding from his lips intoxicated you and your legs started trembling as your fingers trailed over the sensitive flesh on your inner thighs until they reached their goal and you started massaging your clit. 

“Good girl,” Danny rasped and leaned back against the armchair with a playful smirk dancing on his lips as he took another puff. His slacken cock twitched slowly back to life at the sight of your lower lips soaking your fingers as you started probing your tight hole with two of your fingers. 

Arousal swept over you as you watched him, watching you pleasure yourself, and you never thought the sight of a man smoking casually while studying you masturbating, would be such a turn on. But God knows, you lusted for this man, you craved for him, to feel him inside you. He was incredibly arousing to you, the affect he had on you was absolute and clear. Your pussy screamed and ached for his touch, the need to feel him buried deep inside of you, pressing you onto the mattress with the power of his thrusts, made your entire body tremble. Closing your eyes, you pushed your fingers deep inside your soaked hole and moved them in and out in a vigorous pace, desperate to feel any kind of release. 

“Open your eyes, babygirl. Look at me.”  Danny’s voice, deep and submerged in a carnal tone, reached past your moans and found its way to your ears. Your eyes fluttered open and you gazed between your legs, finding his lustful orbs surging into yours. Your eyes flickered down and widened when they caught the sight of his cock, hard and pulsing as he slowly pumped it in his large hand. Again, your gaze returned to his and a wicked glare twinkled in his eyes. 

“Keep going, pet,” he prompted while he inhaled another deep puff, his other hand still stroking his hardness. That’s when you realized you stopped moving and you quickly continued pumping your fingers inside you. 

“That’s it…just like that…” Danny watched with dark, lustful eyes as you fucked yourself faster with each thrust of your fingers, your blissful moans like the most beautiful symphony to his ears and he let out a pleasured growl as he fisted himself faster. 

Mesmerized, you stared at his hand giving nimble attention to his bulging erection and you could already see small white drops of precum emerging from the top. Your lungs clenched desperately for air as it became impossible to breathe. Every inch of your quivering flesh tingled with desire and you had to close your eyes again, the ache between your legs to much for you to handle and you quickened your pace. 

“P-Please….I can't….” You were nothing but a begging, sobbing mess in front of him now. 

A deep growl rolled through the room and before you knew it, Danny slammed his weight on top of you and grabbed your thighs as he plunged deep inside of you. Gasping, your eyes snapped open and you stared straight into the ice blue oceans floating above you as he thrusted roughly into you. 

“Is this what you want! Huh?!” he roared and pushed your legs further up, so much it hurt and you whimpered beneath him. 

“Y-Yes Daddy…please…make me cum!” 

“That’s it, scream my name when you cum,” he growled and buried himself deep inside of you, plunging deeper and harder, his hips snapping against your ass when he pushed your legs even higher than you thought was possible. A jolt of heated pleasure rushed through you and you cried out “Daddy!” in abandon when your slippery pussy clenched around him as you came. 

“Fucking hell…” Danny grunted and crashed his mouth down on your neck, suckling hard on your fervent flesh as he spilled himself deep inside of you. His hips kept bucking sporadically until you both calmed down and he released your aching legs, which shook violently when you let them fall onto the mattress. 

“Did I hurt you?” he asked worriedly as he lifted his head, his eyes examining your face with concern. You smiled shyly and shook your head. 

“No, I’m alright, Danny.” 

He smiled back and pushed himself off you, slowly standing up on the floor at the foot of the bed. He picked up the cigarette he apparently had thrown onto the floor and placed it between his lips as he reached down for his clothes. A sudden feeling of exposure washed over you and you swept the cover around your naked body as you sat up to watch him get dressed. 

“You can stay, you know,” you asserted softly and smiled warmly. 

Danny glanced at you while he buttoned his shorts and then took out the cigarette from his mouth with a sigh, “I better not.” 

Shivering, you looped your arms around your knees and pressed your lips tightly together, your throat thickened with sobs as you watched him make his way to the door.

“Danny?” He stopped at the door and looked back at you with saddened eyes, his head hanging low. “Please stay,” you whispered with a trembling hope in your voice. 

“I’m not a good person, Rose. You deserve better, you deserve the best. Never forget get that, Rose.” With those words, he left you alone in the bedroom and you swallowed the tears that threatened to explode. But the effort was useless and you laid down onto the bed, curling up inside the cover around your body as tears fell down your cheeks. You wanted to run after him, shout out to the world that you already had the best, that he was everything you wanted. But you remained in the bed, unable to move or even take a single breath as sadness ripped at your chest and you felt like your body and soul been torn to pieces. 

~~

 _Please have mercy on me_  
_Take it easy on my heart_  
_Even though you don’t mean to hurt me_  
_You keep tearing me apart_  
_Would you please have mercy on me_  
_I’m a puppet on your string_  
_And even though you got good intentions_  
_I need you to set me free_


	4. Chapter 4

Two days went by without as much as a glimpse of Danny, and it started tearing at your heart as worry grew inside of you, infesting dark thoughts in your mind. Was he alright? Did something happen to him? Had he left?! It was slowly driving you mad, and just when you were about to lose it, you saw him the morning of the fifth day at the Rayburn’s. **  
**

It was early in the forenoon, and you decided to get a swim before breakfast, so you changed into your bikini and headed outside. The moment you spotted him, your heart crumbled into a million pieces. He was standing in front of one of the tables outside, talking to his mom and sister, who was eating breakfast. But he wasn’t alone. He had his arm around a blonde woman’s waist, and they were laughing and talking amongst each other and pain gripped at your chest at the sight. From the looks of it, they were more than friends and your throat thickened with sobs as tears swelled in your eyes.

You couldn’t believe him! How could he do this?! You bit back a cry and rushed away, desperate to get away from there. If you had glanced back, you would have noticed Danny’s eyes on you as you hurried away.

_“Fuck!”_ Danny thought and ground his jaw. He never meant for you to see this! But how stupid was he, bringing Chelsea here? A sting of guilt hit him, and he dug his fingers deep inside Chelsea’s waist. She looked up at him in confusion, but Danny just smiled and kissed her shoulder, pretending everything was fine, but deep inside his heart was torn apart with guilt. But it was for the best, that it ended before it got even deeper. You were too good, too pure for him and he didn’t deserve you.

You walked aimlessly down the beach, a thousand thoughts running through your head but none of them made you feel any better. In fact, the more you thought about it, the worse you felt. About yourself. Weren’t you good enough? You had given yourself completely to him, but wasn’t it enough? Could that woman give him something you couldn’t? And what? you wondered. What was there left to give, when you had submitted your entire being to someone? Or maybe…maybe you had just been a fun little toy to play with? He had said it himself.

_“Tonight you’re my little sex toy, to do what I please with.”_

So why did you expect something more? You laughed bitterly and wiped away the tears wetting your cheeks. Stupid, silly girl! You have known this guy, for what? Two days? You really think he would feel something more for you after only two days? Or ever? And why did you feel so deeply for him? You didn’t know him at all!

You sighed slowly and returned to the house, hoping Danny was gone. He was, so you made your way upstairs to your room and fell heavy onto the bed, curling up into a fetal position and stared into thin air before you drifted away into a dreamless state.  

A knock on the door woke you up, and you fluttered your eyes open, drowsy skimming the room with blurred vision. Another knock made you sit up on the bed, your bare feet touching the cold wooden floor.

“Rose?”

Your mother’s voice spoke through the door, and you sighed as you stood up, slowly walking towards the door and putting on your best pretend smile before opening.

“Hey, mom.”

Susan looked at you with concern, “Are you alright? Your eyes are swollen. Have you been crying?”

“No…no,” you shook your head, “I just fell asleep, mom.” You couldn’t exactly tell her the truth. She didn’t know anything about Danny after all.

“Oh, alright. Well, Larry and I are taking one of those cocktail cruises to see the sunset. Do you want to join us?”

“Yeah…” You shrugged your shoulders, “Sure, why not.”

An hour later you stood with your parents on the pier with a couple of other people, waiting for the guide to come. The light ocean breeze tugged at the short, yellow summer dress you wore and you shivered as you wrapped your arms around your body.

“Hey, everyone. Are you guys ready to have some fun? Enjoy the most beautiful sunset this world has to offer?”

You tensed when you heard the familiar voice, your breath clutching at your throat as you closed your eyes before turning around to look straight into Danny’s blue eyes.

There was a flicker of uneasiness in his eyes before he looked away with a smile at the group of people. “Well, come on then. Let’s get going, so we don’t miss that sunset.”

Fuck, how you hated him right now! Was he just going to pretend that nothing ever happened between the two of you? That you didn’t even know each other?!

The cruiser steered out to the open sea, and you stood at the back of the boat, as far away from him as possible while he told stories about the Florida Keys, very much like the ones he told you the day he took you out on the boat. You blushed at the memory of what happened that day but quickly shrugged them away. Danny didn’t deserve your blushing thoughts about him!

The sun was slowly fading away under the horizon, and you took a sip from your cocktail as you watched the last sunlight disappear, painting the sky in a bright shade of pink. The ocean looked like a thousand diamonds strewn across a blue blanket. You leaned against the soft breeze, pretending that you were weightless and in that moment you were happy.

“Rose?” The sound of Danny’s voice whispering beside you, made you incredibly tense and you closed your eyes, didn’t grant him with one look of yours.

“Leave me alone, Danny,” you whispered, and it took all your strength not to cry as sorrow closed up your throat.

“Please, Rose. Let me explain…” You snapped your head towards him, and Danny silenced when he saw the tearful anger in your eyes. He didn’t say anything else, just backed away with sadness in his eyes and he hated himself for making you feel this way.

The moment the boat was anchored by the pier, you rushed away from there. Your parents called out for you, but you didn’t have the strength to stop, nevertheless face them without falling apart in front of them.  

As you walked through the lobby of the Rayburn House, you felt a hand wrap around your wrist, and you instinctively turned around, ready to yell or slap the person gripping you. But your words fell empty when you met Danny’s blue gaze, and the two of you stared silently at each for what felt like an eternity.

Danny finally broke the silence. “Rose, please, let me explain,” he begged as his hand loosened its grip and you pulled away from him.

“Explain? What can you possibly have to explain? Hmh?” you almost shrieked in tears and turned your face away.

“That woman…she means nothing…” he almost whispered and you looked back at him, anger sparkling in your eyes.

“You think that’s gonna make me feel better? It makes it fucking worse!” you barked. “It means that I mean nothing to you either! I were just a fun, little thing for you to enjoy yourself with when you were bored, weren’t I?!” Tears ran down your cheeks, and you breathed heavily as you glared furiously at him before turning around. Danny grabbed your wrist again and twirled you around, seizing your other wrist as he pulled you close to his chest.

“Danny! What the -”

Your eyes widened when he crushed down his lips on yours, making your heart flutter and you struggled in his grip, trying to get loose. But his teeth gently nibbling on your lower lip felt too good and soon you were kissing him back fiercely.

“You mean so much more, Rose…so much more,” Danny breathed between kisses, his words causing tears to burn behind your eyelids and a shaky breath left your lungs. He let go of your wrists and cupped your face with his warm, large palms, and you felt breathless against his soft lips.

“Rose?”

Your mom’s voice startled you, and you quickly pulled away from Danny to stare at your mom and dad, standing across the lobby. Danny took a step back from you and scratched the back of his head as he shifted his legs uncomfortably. Susan had a shocked expression on her face but Larry…he looked furious, his eyes burning with anger.  

“Dad, I…” You didn’t have time to finish as he gave you one last glare before rushing out of the house and you moved, ready to run after him.

“Rose…” Danny touched your shoulder, but you shrugged him off.

“Not now, Danny. Okay?” You looked up at him, and he nodded with a knowing smile.

You ran after your father and found him outside, sitting on the white sand and looking out over the sea.

“Dad?” He didn’t even look at you when you sat down next to him.

“For God’s sake, Rose, he’s my age.” Larry shook his head and finally looked at you, then anger in his eyes replaced with concern. “What kind of future do you think you’ll have with him? You really think he wants to start a family? Have children?”

“I don’t know dad…I…I don’t expect anything from him. All I know is that I feel something for him, something deep and I want to see what it might lead to.” You gazed out over the sea as you spoke, before turning to your father. “Can you understand that?”

Larry shook his head with a sigh and looked at you, “Go to him,” was all he said, with a small smile and a pat on your knee.  

A smile brightened your face, and you gave him a hug. “Thanks, dad,” you whispered happily and rose to your feet to rush back to the house.

Two minutes later you were standing anxiously outside the door to his room, chewing on your lip with your heart pounding faster than ever before as you knocked on the door. Only a second later, it opened, and you smiled as you met Danny’s blue gaze. He stood before you with a raised eyebrow, a cigarette in his mouth and a whiskey in his hand and you gently pushed him backwards into the room and closed the door behind you.

Danny took the cigarette out of his mouth and studied your hand with surprise written on his face, “Rose, what? - “

Smirking, you slowly sauntered towards him, “Sit down Danny,” you cooed, and he stumbled back and slumped down on his armchair, looking baffled at you. His gaze turned dark when you graced the hem of your dress and pulled it over your head, letting it fall to the floor, and you were left in your simple, white cotton underwear. You stood at his feet now, gazing down at him as you started touching your body, slowly caressing your thighs and waist, and you noticed how Danny’s breath quicken as he studied your hands intensely.

“I want you to fuck me, Danny,” you purred and slipped one of your hands down to massage your clothed pussy, “Do you want to fuck me, Danny?” Your wet and hungry pussy started soaking your panties, and Danny could only nod as he growled upon seeing the dark spot appear under your touch.

“Take them off,” he husked and inhaled a puff on his cigarette as he studied you, his cock twitching inside his shorts. Smirking, you dipped your fingers under the hem of your panties, slowly starting to pull them down.

“No. Turn around.” He twirled with his finger. “I wanna see that pretty, little ass of yours.”

You obeyed him without hesitation, heat flushing your body at his words and you stuck out your butt as you slowly wriggled out of your panties, letting them slide down your legs and pool at your feet. A sudden slap on your ass made you gasp, and you trembled as you stepped out of your panties before turning around again. A sweet moan slipped past your lips when you saw his already erect cock in his large palm, slowly stroking it as he watched you with parted lips.

“Come and sit on my cock, baby,” he rasped and smirked crookedly, “Let me fuck that sweet, little pussy.” He placed the cigarette on the table beside him, right next to his glass of whiskey and patted his thigh.

Arousal seared through you and you held a ragged breath while straddling his lap, slowly lowering yourself onto his rigid length. You bit back a moan as you sank down on him, and he filled you completely. Your hands grasped his shoulders tightly as you started moving on top of him, pleasure spiking through every part of your body and you tilted your head back with closed eyes as you rode him.

Danny watched your blissful face as you pleasured yourself on him and he reached behind your back to unclasp your bra. He let it drop to the floor and ran his fingers over your hard, sensitive nipples. That earned a moan from you and Danny smirked as he grabbed for his whiskey.

An instant coldness covered your breasts, and you gasped sharply, your eyes flew open, and you stared agape as Danny poured his whiskey over your naked breasts. The liquid trickled down your waist and down to your overheated sex, causing a shiver to prickle your skin. Danny growled at the sight and engulfed a nipple into his mouth and started sucking the whiskey off, making you squirm and grunt. He released it with a popping sound and a wicked glare at you as he licked his way between your breasts, over to your other one and kept his piercing orbs on you while flicking his tongue over your nipple.

“Fuck Danny!” You grabbed his locks and pushed him closer to your breasts as you gyrate your hips faster on him.

“Come here,” he growled and lifted you off him, turning you, so both your legs were on the same side of his. He curled one arm around your waist, and you wrapped your arms around his neck, lifting your legs as he guided himself into you. Danny looped his arms under your legs and held them up as he pounded his cock deep into you, making you pant and moan in pleasure. You stared into each other’s eyes as he plunged into you, faster and harder with each thrust and you felt the pleasant warmth pool in the pit of your stomach. Grabbing his neck harder, you cried out as you came with a quiver and Danny followed shortly after, his cock throbbing inside of you as he came.

Breathless, your head collapsed on his shoulder, and you gently played with the locks on his neck as you calmed down. Danny chuckled pleasantly and placed a kiss on your head.

“Will you stay here for a while?” he murmured against your hair.

Warmth filled your chest as happiness flowed through you and you nodded with a smile against his shoulder, “I’ll stay forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it you guys. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love Danny to death and he deserved so much better ;___; so I gave him the ending he deserves ❤


End file.
